Jutari
Jutari is a main character of Prison Planet Barbarian. He is a male Mesakkah criminal. He is Chloe's mate and father of Kivita. Description Jutari is a deep blue with tattoos and dark eyes. Personality Jutari is intense and has a fierce edge to his personality. He is self-controlled and is capable of extreme violence, though he does have a moral compass. However, he has a playful and devilish side. History Jutari is the older brother of Kivian (The Corsair's Captive). He was raised a corsair by his father, a privateer. His father got them both chips made of undetectable metal allowing them to use it to help one another. They have been told when the one brother calls for help the other brother has to come and help no matter what. He started as a corsair and then joined the war (likely the Threshian war). After the war, he became a mercenary. During this time he added to his chip all the information and money he would need to start his life over. He kept it inside of his cheek. Not long after he became an assassin. He only took jobs to kill those people he says are bad. Eventually, he turned down a job. For this, he was hunted, though he killed those hunting him and sold their ship for cash. Though he returned to piracy, he fell into a depression after his father died. His ship took damage when he hit an asteroid field. He was caught with a fake ID when he when in for repairs. This eventually leads to his capture. Prior to Prison Planet Barbarian, he spent a year in Haven prison. He was worked on the harvesting machines there until he was moved into maximum after he killed three other prisoners in a riot. Prison Planet Barbarian Jutari knew Chloe was his mate as soon as he saw her in Haven. Now he just had to plan their escape. When Chloe turned down Noku's offer of protection for sex, she got tossed in with Jutari and the other most dangerous criminals for punishment. Jutari protected her from the others and started working with another prisoner, Dremmigan to plan their escape. When Jutari's display of ownership over Chloe upsets Noku, a guard who set his eyes on her, they all get sent out into the fields to work. Their plan goes into action and the three of them escape. However, once Jutari had sent out the beacon for a pick up to his brother Kivian, Dremmigan tried to kill him and Chloe. They managed to kill him instead and are picked up by Kivian. Two years later the couple are living happily on the farming world Risda III and Chloe is pregnant. Later History During ''The Corsair's Captive'', Kivian and Fran come to visit the couple. Sometime later Kivita is born. In When She's Ready, Jutari helps arrange the marriage of convenience between Leilani and Tassar.Category:Mesakkah Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Corsair Characters Category:Standalone Characters Category:Characters